


It's Just Sex

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, it's just sex, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat is having trouble dealing with her feelings for Kara after Kara's promotion. </p><p>This work focuses a lot on Cat's inner struggle with said emotions, especially this first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one shot, but got out of control, so I broken into a few shorter chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Cat glanced up from her work for the hundredth time that morning. She looked out to her assistant’s desk. Her new assistant. Her new dark haired, business attired, straight laced and completely non quirky assistant. She sighed a little and looked back to her work. 

Only a minute later, she glanced back up again. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. She kept expecting to see Kara. Every single time she looked up, her mind played a trick on her. Like Kara was supposed to still be at that desk, sitting in that chair, and every time she wasn’t, it caught Cat off guard. 

She told herself it was just because she had never had one assistant for so long. She was simply used to seeing the same person outside her office. But she knew that was just a cover. 

Emotions were hard for Cat. Business was easy. But when you put the two together it was more difficult than she had anticipated. She missed Kara terribly. 

Kara had deserved a promotion for a long time, but Cat just couldn’t bring herself to do it. But after Myriad, after Kara had literally saved the world and still done her job perfectly during all that time, how could Cat keep holding her back?

They still saw each other every day, but it wasn’t the same. Cat had been fighting her feelings for Kara for a long time. Ever since that hug the night they saved the city from the Myriad signal. No, wait, it was ever since Kara had come to her after the red kryptonite. No, Cat narrowed her eyes and thought again. It was when Kara had worked so tirelessly to mend things between her and Adam. Or it may have been that night that she confronted her on the balcony about being Supergirl. 

Cat rubbed her temples. This is ridiculous, she told herself. She needed to let it go. But ever since Kara’s promotion, Cat couldn’t shake the feelings. Maybe it was because she didn’t see her every minute of the day. Maybe absence really does make the heart grow fonder. 

Just then, a soft knock stirred her from her thoughts. Irritated, Cat looked up to shoo off whoever it was. But then her lips parted with a small smile when she saw Kara smiling at her from the doorway. 

“Hi,” Kara said to her. 

Cat didn’t mean to, but she stared for a second before saying, “Hi,” back. “Come in, sit.” She rose from behind her desk and motioned for Kara to sit down on one of the sofas. 

Kara sat and so did Cat. Kara tilted her head toward her old desk and asked, “So how’s she doing?” Kara had hand picked Cat’s last three new assistants and was hoping this one would be the jackpot. 

Cat gave a little shrug. “She’s boring. And she’s too tall.” Cat barely made eye contact with her as she spoke. She fought the urge to say, ‘She’s not you.’ 

Kara gave a small laugh. “Too tall? Ms. Grant, this is the third assistant in two months. You have to try.” She knew this had been harder for Cat than she thought it would be. Secretly, Kara loved that Cat missed her. Because, truth be told, she missed Cat just as much. She missed the easy banter between them and the way they were able to lift each other’s spirits on a weary day. They were only across the bullpen from one another, but some days it seemed like miles. 

“I am trying, Kara. You keep sending me inexperienced children. I specifically told you, no more millennials.” Cat acted like she was frustrated with Kara, but Kara knew it was a defensive maneuver. She just looked at Cat and decided to change the subject. 

She held up her tablet. “Can you help me with this?” 

“Of course,” Cat said, without even asking what it was. She scooted closer to Kara on the sofa and slipped her glasses on. She glanced at the screen. She’d read the same article just yesterday. This one was important to Kara and she had been putting special attention into its details. 

“I changed the structure a bit in the middle, but it still doesn’t seem quite right,” Kara said to her as Cat read over it. 

After a couple minutes, Cat took her glasses off and simply said, “You’re trying too hard.”

Kara shook her head, “What do you mean? This is an important story, of course I’m trying too hard.” Kara’s tone was defensive. She had been working so hard on this story. But Cat just put a hand on her knee. The touch immediately soothed her. 

“That’s not what I’m saying, darling,” Cat didn’t even realize it anymore when she used terms of endearment with Kara. “I know this one means a lot to you, but you still have to stay objective. Look at this,” she pointed to a few sentences and gave Kara a chance to read them over. “Our job is to bring attention to the issues. We can’t advocate. You’re giving biased commentary here. That’s why it doesn’t sound right,” she paused and then added, “You know that.”

She did know that. She nodded slowly. She was letting her feelings get in the way of good journalism. It was one of the first things Cat told her to guard against. ‘You’re passionate, Kara, and that’s good,’ she had told her, ‘but you can’t let your feelings tell the story. Let the facts speak.’

Cat was always right. She took out the gray areas for Kara. She was her guide. Always. Her face softened and she looked at Cat affectionately. 

“Ms. Grant, if I tell you something personal, will you promise not to think it’s silly?”

Cat firmly said, “No, you’re much too whimsical for me to be able to promise that.” 

Kara smiled widely at that and looked away, a little shy. When she looked back, she quieted her voice and said, “I miss you, Cat.” 

Cat felt a flutter at the words. She covered one of Kara’s hands with her own and whispered, with a nod, “I miss you, too.”

They stared at each other for longer than necessary. Long enough for their expressions to change from affection to something else. Something deeper. This was the look that destroyed Cat. The one that kept telling her that maybe, just maybe, Kara felt the same way. 

But the risk was too great for Cat. She didn’t take chances. Not with her emotions and certainly not with something as frivolous as romance. After all, it always seemed to go sideways. People always got hurt and she didn’t want that for Kara. 

Cat caught herself and cleared her throat, standing. She turned to move back to her desk and she didn’t see Kara close her eyes as another wasted moment passed by. 

“Well,” Cat said, trying to sound casual, “we both have a lot to do.”

Kara stood too. “Thanks for the help.”

“Always,” Cat said sincerely. 

Once Kara had left, Cat huffed and sat down roughly in her chair. She’d held her hand. Damn it, she thought. Her control was slipping more and more around Kara. 

She closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened them, she forced herself to focus on her work. The day dragged on. And on. Every minute that passed was another minute that she struggled to focus. 

Finally, people began filtering out to go home. The boring new assistant came to check and see if she needed anything before she left and Cat simply dismissed her with a hand wave. She looked out to the bullpen, realizing she was alone. She breathed a sigh of relief and immediately stood and walked to the small bar in the office. 

She poured herself a drink and walked outside to the balcony. Her sanctuary. Her safe place. When the stress was overwhelming, the breeze always seemed to calm her. She loved to watch the city turn from day into night. She watched as all the night lights started to turn on with the setting sun. Soon it was dark. 

As Cat was beginning to feel herself relax, she heard the door open. She knew who it was. No one else stayed this late, and certainly, no one else dared to disturb her out here. 

She just patted the spot on the edge of the balcony next to where she had her elbows propped up. Kara quietly came to stand beside her. She turned to her and they gave each other a weary smile. Then they both continued looking over the city. 

They didn’t mind the silence. They never had. They never needed to talk to comfort one another. And tonight they were both exhausted and in need of comfort. 

Not sure if she had come outside for a reason, Cat asked Kara, “Did you need something?”

Kara shook her head slowly and looked at her. “No,” she said. “I just wanted to see you before I left.”

The short, but honest sentence broke something inside Cat. She finally lost herself to the battle that had been waging in her mind all day. She looked at Kara and Kara saw the shift in her expression. Her eyes became intense. Kara took a breath and risked stepping into Cat’s space and Cat immediately lifted a hand to Kara’s face. She didn’t try to hide the way her eyes flicked from Kara’s eyes to her lips and back. 

The simple need for comfort after a long day morphed into something else inside both of them.

Cat bit her bottom lip, trying to decide what to do. They were both starting to breath harder. She let her fingers slowly slip down, lightly passing over Kara’s chest and breasts, down her ribs until she held her hands. Kara stared at her in disbelief. Had Cat really just touched her like that?

“Come here,” Cat whispered. Pulling on her hands, Cat led her to one of the oversized easy chairs on the balcony. She wasn’t sure what she was doing. Her mind had switched off and her hands were taking over. Kara was completely powerless and allowed herself to be led. Cat gently pressed a hand to Kara’s abdomen.

Still whispering, Cat said, “Sit.” Kara sat back in the large chair. Their eyes were glued to each other. Kara had no idea where Cat was going with this, but she did know that she definitely wanted whatever it was.

Without looking away, Cat shed her blazer and discarded it on the opposite chair. Kara could hear her heart beating faster. Cat was beautiful. And so, so hot, standing in front of her. Before she knew what was happening, Cat was slowly straddling her lap, her knees on either side of Kara’s thighs. Her hands pressed into the fabric of the chair beside her shoulders. 

They just looked at each other for endless seconds. Kara could see the emotion on Cat’s face. She’d never seen her like this. So torn. 

Then Cat said, “Please don’t hate me for this.”

But Kara reached up and gently placed her hands on Cat’s face and whispered, “I could never hate you for anything.”

Cat’s green eyes had turned dark. Then everything started moving fast. So fast. 

Cat pushed her mouth against Kara’s and kissed her with so much passion. Kara didn’t hesitate. She kissed Cat back, hard. Their hands were everywhere. The kisses were rough, but they felt so soft. Their mouths moved against each other like they’d been kissing for years. They lost themselves quickly. 

Cat dipped her head down and sucked down Kara’s neck. Kara moaned softly in response. She put her hands in Cat’s curls and pulled her close. Cat’s teeth scraped against the edge of her collar bone and Kara threw her head back as a rush went through her body when Cat’s tongue ran across the spot. 

Cat came back up and kissed Kara’s mouth again. And again. She pulled at Kara’s shirt until it came out of her pants and slipped her hands over the skin of Kara’s stomach and sides.

Kara was having a hard time staying grounded. Her uniquely attuned senses were overwhelmed. The tickle of Cat’s breath on her skin. The feeling of Cat’s mouth on her was so intense. Every single sound they made was amplified in her alien ears. It was amazing. 

Cat started working at the buttons on Kara’s shirt, needing more skin. She scooted her knees down so that she could kiss Kara’s chest. Cat wanted to kiss every inch of her body, but she couldn’t wait. She wanted to push Kara over the edge. She wanted to see Kara’s face as she came with Cat inside her. 

Cat undid the button on Kara’s pants and pushed her hand inside. She slowly pushed against Kara and Kara involuntarily arched into her. Kara’s eyes were closed, but Cat’s were wide open. Kara was gorgeous. She took in every detail. The way Kara opened her mouth a little more to take in a breath. The flush in her face. The way her hair moved when her back arched as she pressed against her, hard. The definition in her bare abs as she tensed and relaxed. Absolutely gorgeous. 

Kara reached out, tugging at Cat’s clothing, pulling her blouse from her slacks. She reached her hands under the shirt and rubbed her hands all over Cat’s skin. Cat could feel the heat coming from her Kryptonian body and it felt so good on her skin. 

Cat kept up her pushing as Kara moved against her hand. Then Cat moved back to kiss her lips again and Kara moaned into her mouth. Cat’s cheek bumped Kara’s glasses for the umpteenth time. She reached up to take the glasses off of her face, but the instant Kara felt the pull on her glasses she summoned every ounce of will power she had and opened her eyes and gently caught Cat’s hand. She couldn’t have that conversation with Cat. Not yet. What was happening right now was too important. 

Cat stopped her movements, but just long enough to release the glasses and give Kara a small nod. It was her way of telling her that the secret could stay in place for now. Then Cat just whispered in her ear, “It’s okay.” She kissed her temple and said it again, “It’s okay.” She kissed her cheek. 

She felt Kara relax and she went back her movements. She kissed her again. Kara kissed her back again. Cat felt soft and intense at the same time. It threw Kara off balance and she was having trouble keeping up. Cat slowly moved her fingers in circles around Kara’s already stimulated clit. Achingly slow. Kara breathed out, “More.”

Cat obliged and began drag her fingers over the swollen numb, pinching it along the way. Kara shuddered at the powerful touches and was bucking against Cat’s hand. 

Kara’s arms were pulling Cat closer to her. She couldn’t believe this was happening. It was so good. She felt her mind swimming. She was losing it. 

Cat immediately put her other hand in Kara’s pants and pushed her fingers into her. Kara breathed in sharply and her moans became louder. Cat expertly massaged and pushed bringing Kara to the edge and holding her there.

Kara thought it was torturous and exquisite. She had never felt anything like this. She didn’t know feeling this was possible. They moved in rhythm with each other until, finally, Cat released her. With a few seconds of focused attention on Kara’s clit, she watched her body wrack with her orgasm. Her back arched and stayed there and then she collapsed into the chair, breathing hard. Cat could feel her muscles twitching as she pulled her hands out of her pants, discreetly wiping her fingers so she could touch Kara’s face. 

She kissed Kara’s cheek tenderly. Then Kara moved her hands from under Cat’s blouse. She reached down to undo the clasp on Cat’s expensive slacks when Cat just took her hands and gently moved them back to their original position on her hips. She couldn’t. She just wasn’t ready. Kara falling apart was one thing, but she couldn’t let herself. She made a move to stand up.

Kara wasn’t completely surprised that Cat’s first instinct was to run. She gently caught her hand and Cat stopped. Still taking in deep breathes, Kara asked, so quiet, “Can you just hold me for a minute?”

Cat’s lips parted. How could she deny such a request? She shifted to sit across Kara’s lap then drew Kara’s head to her chest. She tangled a hand in her hair and lightly scratched her scalp. She gently pressed her lips to Kara’s forehead and thought, I could do this. She could do this every day. She could hold Kara, she could make her feel safe and comforted. She could fall in love with her. 

Cat felt an anxious feeling in her stomach. She really could fall in love with her. The anxiousness quickly grew into fear. Kara felt so good in her arms, but what came after this? 

Cat’s eyes slipped closed. What was she doing? What had she just let happen? No, no, no, she thought. She was terrified that she had just ruined everything. Her flight instinct kicked in. 

With one last kiss to Kara’s hair, Cat extracted herself from Kara’s warm embrace. “Kara, I’m so sorry. I have to go.” She stood, quickly retrieving her blazer from the other chair. 

“Cat,” Kara said, leaning forward, desperately wanting her stay. 

Cat just stopped and, without looking at her, said, “I’m sorry.” Then she was gone. Kara watched her through the window walk across her office and out the door. 

She leaned back in the chair. What just happened? She slowly began buttoning her shirt back, then her pants. She felt confused, but then, she understood. She knew Cat better than anyone.

Cat’s emotions had gotten the better of her. She was afraid. Kara took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and let her mind go back over what had just happened. It was the best thing she had ever felt. Inside and out. Cat’s mouth. Cat’s skin. Cat’s hands, all over her. 

She sighed. Now what? Kara slowly shook her head. That woman would be her undoing.


	2. The Second Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole time I was writing this, I just kept thinking, 'Cat, get your sh*# together!'

Thankfully, the next day was a Saturday. Cat laid in bed later than normal. She had barely slept. She couldn’t get her mind off Kara. 

She probably hates me, Cat thought. And she had every reason to. She couldn’t believe that she has just run out like that. She couldn’t believe that she had acted so foolishly in the first place. She had never, in her life, been so brazen with someone sexually. And she wasn’t proud of it. Maybe with someone else, but not with Kara. Her sweet and kind Kara deserved so much better. 

But still, she kept thinking of how Kara had kissed her back. How she had put her hands on Cat, too. How she had asked her for more. Cat had no doubt that Kara had wanted it just as much as Cat wanted to give it. 

But she was still afraid to let herself believe that Kara felt the same way she did. So she lied to herself. 

It’s just sex, Cat told herself. It was just sex, she repeated in her head. But it wasn’t even really that because Cat couldn’t even let Kara touch her. Kara had let Cat be as intimate as she wanted, but she could not return even a fraction of the favor. And then she had left. She just left. 

Cat put a hand over her face. Surely she had destroyed any chance she had. And the guilt was suffocating.

Just then, the message alert on her phone sounded. She sighed and reached over to retrieve it from the nightstand. She looked at the screen. The message was from Kara. 

She closed her eyes and her heart started beating faster. Maybe it was Kara quitting via text message. Of course, she would never do that. But at least, then Cat wouldn’t have to deal with the confrontation.

She debated for a full minute before opening the message. Holding a breath, she tapped the screen.

'Meet me for lunch. Let’s talk about last night,’ it read. 

Cat felt relieved and terrified at the same time. It would have been easier if Kara had quit. She typed back, ‘Maybe we should take the weekend and think about it.’

Kara’s response was quick. ‘So you can talk yourself out of this? Meet me.’

Kara knew her too well. Cat shook her head slowly. She wanted to. She wanted to see Kara. She wanted to apologize and throw her arms around her. She wanted to hold her like she knew Kara wanted to be held. 

But she just typed back, ‘I’m sorry, I should have stayed.’

‘Meet me,’ was the reply. 

Cat put the phone down. She didn’t respond.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning, she was riding her private elevator up to the main office floor with her heart beating out of her chest. She had to focus on her breathing to control her unsettled nerves. She had rehearsed a hundred things to say to Kara, but they all seemed insufficient. 

She closed her eyes as the elevator approached her floor. The door dinged. She set her jaw and opened her eyes, putting the character in place. The one that wasn’t cracking apart on the inside. 

With the sway in her hips in place, she strutted off the elevator. As usual, everyone made room for her. She barked orders as she walked through the bullpen. When she approached her office the boring, tall assistant was standing behind her desk, waiting for her. 

Cat stopped in front of her. She looked her up and down with a distasteful expression. “Did you even look in the mirror before you walked out the door?” 

The poor new assistant wasn’t yet accustomed to Cat’s misplaced frustration, nor did she know her well enough to know that Cat approved of her wardrobe, she just needed something to complain about. 

“I, um,” the annoyingly unquirky assistant tried to explain herself, though she didn’t know what she was explaining. 

Cat rolled her eyes. “Where are my layouts?”

The assistant knew the answer to that one. She quickly scooped the stack of layouts from her desk and handed them to Cat.

“And where is my coffee?” This one didn’t bring Cat lattes like Kara, but Kara had given her a lesson on Cat’s perfect cup of coffee. It was an acceptable substitute. 

“Um,” she quietly answered and pointed inside the office. “Kara brought it for you today.”

Cat’s head shot around. Her lips parted when she looked into her office and saw Kara. She was propped on the edge of Cat’s desk, waiting for her with a latte from Noonan’s and a small smile. 

Cat slowly walked into the office. She absentmindedly tossed her purse and the layouts on one of the sofas and walked up to Kara, leaving some distance between them. 

Kara held out the cup and Cat reached up to take it. “Thank you,” Cat told her. 

Kara gave a tiny shrug and said, “Old habits.” Then she confessed, “And I needed to see you.”

Cat’s eyes fell. Kara’s honesty always caught her off guard. She didn’t know what to say. Everything she had rehearsed left her mind. Time began slipping between them, but they didn’t move. They watched each other, both intently waiting on a queue from the other. They both felt so fragile, now, seeing one another for the first time since… 

Cat finally broke the silence when she whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“Please, don’t apologize,” Kara said quickly. 

“Kara,” Cat began, but she shook her head when she still couldn’t find the words. 

Kara took a step closer and said, “I’m not mad.”

Cat closed her eyes and said, “You have every right to be.” Then she opened them and sounded regretful when she added, “I shouldn’t have left you like that.” 

Kara risked a touch on Cat’s arm to which Cat immediately pulled away, the touch triggering a familiar fear. She didn’t want to hurt Kara any more than she already had so she gently told her, “Kara, I just don’t think I’m ready for this.”

Kara nodded slowly and looked at the floor. Cat repeated, “I’m sorry, I don’t-,”

“I’ll wait,” Kara said quickly, looking back up at her.

“What?” 

“I’ll wait,” she said again. “For you to work out whatever it is that you need to work out.”

Cat was floored. She certainly hadn’t been expecting that. Seeing that Cat was speechless, Kara stepped passed her and walked out of the office, not leaving her an opportunity to refuse the offer. Cat just watched her walk across the bullpen toward her office. She stood there with her mouth open and not a thought in her head.

She continued staring even as Kara passed out of sight. Finally, she went to sit behind her desk, still dumbfounded. She took a sip of her latte. 

What the hell? It was the first thought that came to her mind. Wait for her? What was Kara thinking? But she knew Kara would. But she couldn’t let that happen either. She shook herself. 

Cat was beginning to realize that she had never before truly opened herself up to love. Real love. True love. Deep love. Unconditional love. The kind of love that she knew Kara would give her if she let her. 

She’d been in her fair share of romantic relationships before, and she was sure that she had really loved people before. But she had never really been truly open. She had always felt the need to front somehow. 

But she knew there would be no fooling Kara Danvers. Kara already knew her better than any of her previous lovers. And it scared the hell out of Cat. 

Cat breathed in a deep breath in her chair. She had to push this out of her mind. She opened up her laptop and went to work. She checked and returned emails, made calls, had meetings. 

During a meeting with one of her department heads, he had suggested that Cat ask Kara to do some research on a story that seemed up her alley. At the girl’s name, Cat had dropped her glasses. 

Then someone in the art department asked for approval for graphics on one of Kara’s stories. Cat didn’t hear the rest of what he said. 

Later that morning, Cat had gone to get some candy from her bar. She expected the jar to be about empty. She hadn’t refilled it and the dark haired girl out there at the desk next to her door didn’t even know about the jar. 

But when she walked over and took off the top, it was completely full. Cat’s face softened. Kara must have refilled it when she came in to Cat’s office earlier. Cat exhaled and her shoulders slumped. It was like Kara was plaguing her. She couldn’t escape her. 

She took a small handful of candy and walked back to her desk. When he refreshed her email, a familiar name popped up in the “From” column. Kara Danvers. Cat clicked it immediately. Attached was the same article she had been reading from Kara for three days. 

‘I think it might be ready. Will you read it again for me? I appreciate all your help on this one.’

It was signed with a simple, ‘K.’ 

Cat smiled a tiny smile. She loved that her approval was so important to the younger woman. She printed out the article and began reading over it just as meticulously as every other time she had read it. 

Kara was right. It was ready. And it was good. Kara had come so far with her writing in such a short period of time. Cat was so proud of her. She looked up and out to the bullpen, wondering if she was in her office. She wanted to tell her how good her work was in person. 

And she wanted to see her. She just wanted to see her. Suddenly it was all coming back to her. Every memory from the other night. Cat felt a flush creeping up her neck. She closed her eyes and allowed herself the indulgence of the memories, only for a second. 

She had committed every detail to memory. The way Kara breathed. Her lips on Kara’s neck. Kara’s hands on her skin. The way they moved together. Holding her after. 

She felt a stirring in her belly and her eyes snapped open. She shook her head. Then she looked back down at the article sitting on the desk in front of her. 

She could resist temptation. Just long enough to give Kara a compliment on her work. After all, she deserved to know that it was good. 

She stood and smoothed her hands over her dress. After a second of hesitation, she picked up the papers and walked out of her office, across the bullpen and into the short hallway that housed a few private offices. Kara’s was at the end of the hall. 

The door was open. She approached slowly. From her vantage point in the hallway she could see Kara working diligently, typing away behind her desk. Cat smiled affectionately at the sight. She took the last steps to the door and quietly knocked. Kara looked up and smiled instantly. 

“Hey,” Kara said. 

“Hi,” Cat said back. She held up the papers and told her, “I think you’re right. I think it is ready.” She took a couple of steps into the office.

“Really?” Kara stood happily and came around the desk. It was a little too close for Cat and she took a defensive step back. It was a small office and there wasn’t much room for distance. 

But she covered her discomfort by saying, “Yes, and it’s good, Kara. It really is.”

“Thank you, Cat,” Kara beamed. “That means so much coming from you.”

They looked at one another for a minute. Cat’s memories started floating off on their own again as she looked in Kara’s eyes and saw nothing but affection. 

Cat cleared her throat. “Yes, well, I just wanted to let you know that it looks ready for print. You beat your deadline by four days. Good work.” She paused, wanting to stay but lacking a good excuse. “I’ll get back to my office.”

“Wait,” Kara said, stopping Cat in her tracks. She turned and looked at Kara. She felt her defenses crumbling. She looked beautiful. With that optimistic face and that sweet smile. “Stay for a minute,” Kara said. 

Cat slowly replied, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Then why did you come over here instead of just emailing me back?” Kara kept her tone quiet as she challenged Cat.

Cat was caught. Kara knew why she came. She knew, because it was the same reason that she went to Noonan’s that morning and came to the familiar space of Cat’s office. She couldn’t not be around Cat. The attraction between them was palpable. And over powering.

Cat kept thinking how soft Kara’s skin would feel under her fingers. She wanted to run her fingers through Kara’s hair. Kara watched intently as Cat’s eyes racked over her body, all the way down and all the way back up. 

Cat’s flight instinct was grounded for the time being. She wanted to stay. She didn’t want to just see Kara, she wanted to touch her. 

Kara was the kindest person she knew. Surely she would forgive her. 

And, after all, it was just sex. It wouldn’t mean anything. Cat repeated the mantra in her head. Then she walked over to the door. Without her eyes leaving Kara’s, she closed the door and turned the lock. 

The second they heard the latch turn on the lock they were breathing hard. They each only took a couple steps forward and were standing in front of each other. 

They looked into each other faces, trying to understand what was happening. When Cat looked in Kara’s eyes, she saw nothing but love. But she told herself it had to be something else, lust, or simple desire. Because it couldn’t be love. Because this was just going to be sex. It had to be. 

But Cat knew her own eyes betrayed her feelings. So she closed them. A split second later she felt Kara’s hand on her cheek and she felt Kara’s forehead against her own. She felt herself involuntarily leaning into Kara until her head was against her shoulder. The younger woman let her hands run up and down Cat’s back, pulling her in gently.

Then Kara whispered in her ear, “I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

Cat felt her heart beating faster. She lifted her head just enough to place a light kiss on Kara’s neck. Kara tilted her head, inviting Cat to do more. She took the invitation and began peppering kisses on Kara, taking her time, working her way slowly to her mouth. 

When their lips met, it wasn’t frantic like the first time. It wasn’t rough. It was tender and it was soft, but it was still full of emotion. Cat reached her hands around Kara’s shoulders and Kara wrapped her arms as far around Cat’s waist as she could reach. They stood there, slowly kissing each other. 

Then Cat felt her stomach stirring. She began to exhale harder against Kara’s mouth. Her fingers slipped into Kara’s hair and she pulled her lips closer and began to push against her mouth. Kara felt Cat picking up the pace and quickly matched it. 

They started moving against each other, trying to get closer. Kara tore her lips from Cat’s and turned her attention to her neck. Cat inhaled sharply at Kara’s mouth on a sensitive spot on her neck. 

“Mmm,” Cat hummed out, scratching her finger nails against Kara’s scalp. It sent a shudder through Kara that she felt all the way down to her feet. She wanted more. She had wanted Cat for so long and, after the first time, she couldn’t get Cat out of her head. 

Kara quickly pulled off her cardigan, tossing it into one of the chairs in front of her desk, as Cat had done with her blazer on the balcony. Cat’s hands immediately roamed up and down Kara’s arms and she kissed one of her shoulders. 

Cat needed more skin. She put her fingers around the hem of Kara’s shirt and pulled it over her head. When the shirt came off, their eyes met and locked. 

They stared at each other for a moment. One long moment. 

Then their bodies crashed together, Cat’s hands going all over Kara as they kissed each other fervently and fully. She cursed her decision to wear a dress today, wanting to feel Kara’s skin against her, but desperately not wanting to be too vulnerable.

She settled for memorizing every inch of Kara’s body under her hands. The contour of the small of her back. The definition of her abs that she felt as her fingers grazed over Kara’s stomach. She felt the full but firm area of her hips and brushed her fingers under the hem of Kara’s skirt. 

She needed more leverage. She pushed against Kara’s core and backed her roughly against the nearest wall. It was a little rougher than she meant and Kara hit the wall with an, “Ohhf.” They both laughed a little. 

Cat smiled against her lips and quietly said, “Sorry.” 

But Kara didn’t mind. “It’s okay,” she said, kissing her again immediately. 

Cat was scratching and grazing her fingers all over Kara and the shivers were making Kara’s mind forget itself. She felt her body melting into Cat’s touches. 

Cat was scraping her teeth down Kara’s neck and kissing her chest when her hands reached around Kara’s back to unclasp her bra. She pulled it from her shoulders and discarded it on the floor. Her hands quickly went up to cup Kara’s breasts. 

Cat began to knead her breasts, pinching at her nipples. Kara opened her mouth to take in bigger breathes as she arched her upper body into Cat’s hands. It felt so good. Cat did the same thing she had done the first time. With her eyes wide open, she took in every one of Kara’s features as the girl reacted to her touch. It was beautiful. 

Cat began to press against her body, pushing her into the wall. Then she dropped one hand to Kara’s skirt and pulled it up, pushing her thigh between Kara’s legs and thrusting it into Kara’s center. She let out groan. 

Cat kissed her mouth again. Kara kissed her back as best she could with the foggy feeling in her head. Cat reached behind Kara again, unbuttoning her skirt and letting it fall to the floor. 

She kept up the thrusting of her thigh and pushed it, hard, against Kara. Kara began to grind against her leg. The pressure was so stimulating. Her alien body didn’t sweat, but she felt a warm rush run through her. She loved this, Cat’s ability to gradually bring her along so that she enjoyed every stage of her arousal. 

Kara wrapped her arms around Cat and pulled her close as Cat kept up her movements. They kissed frantically as Kara was beginning to lose it. But she needed a little more. 

Cat stopped her thrusting just long enough to push Kara’s panties down, letting them fall around her ankles. She replaced her thigh with the heal of her hand against Kara. Kara immediately began moving in rhythm with her again. 

Cat sucked on her neck and felt the heat coming from Kara’s body. The heat, combined with the smell of Kara’s arousal was intoxicating. And all this skin. She was having to concentrate to keep up her steady movements. She braced her free hand on the wall next to Kara’s head. 

Kara’s breathing was getting labored. She tangled a hand in Cat’s hair and was barely able to say, “Cat, please,” she had to pause to let out a moan. “I need it.”

Cat switched from grinding against Kara to using her fingers to play with her clit. Kara bucked into her. She took the hand that was pressed into the wall and used it to press three fingers roughly into Kara, eliciting another loud moan. God, she hoped people weren’t hearing this. But at the same time, she didn’t care because she certainly wasn’t stopping. 

She could feel Kara’s wetness and it only added to her own. She pushed her leg between Kara’s again, propping one of Kara’s legs to the side to give her more access. She pushed and pulled in and out of Kara while she ran her fingers over her clit, hard, flicking it with her fingers. 

Kara was leaning into her with her arms wrapped over her shoulders and her head buried in the crook of Cat’s neck. She whispered, “Please.”

With the simple request, Cat released her, expertly rocking Kara over the edge only a few seconds after she asked. Kara arched against her and Cat heard her stifle a scream by biting her bottom lip. Then Kara went limp. Cat pulled out of her and wrapped her arms around Kara, holding her up as her orgasm went through her, making her legs give out. 

With Cat wearing heels and Kara wearing nothing, Cat was the perfect height to pull Kara in and hold her. She remembered how she had asked last time. Cat rubbed circles on her back as Kara came down from the high. She was trembling. 

Kara tried to say something but ended up only being able to take a breath. Then she breathed out, “You are,” she stopped to take another breath, “really, really good at this.” 

Cat let out a small laugh against her hair. They stood like that for several minutes while Kara recovered. But then she pull away, only a few inches and looked at Cat. She slowly leaned back in and kissed her gently. Cat kissed her back, matching the tenderness. 

Then Kara’s hands came to Cat’s hips and she lightly pressed on them, pushing Cat backward until she bumped against the desk. She started to kiss her more fully. Cat didn’t resist until she felt Kara’s hands gathering up handfuls of her dress and pulling it up. 

Cat caught her wrists, firmly. “Kara.” 

But Kara quickly answered, “Cat, please.” She kissed Cat’s cheek. Then she whispered in her ear, “I just want to make you feel good.” She dipped her head down and started kissing Cat’s neck again. “Please, let me make you feel good.”

Cat couldn’t resist the feel of Kara against her. She slowly released her grip on Kara’s wrists and brought her arms up and around her shoulders. 

Kara's insecurity quickly came to the surface. She had no idea if she had what it took to satisfy Cat Grant. This woman was a goddess to Kara. 

She pulled the skirt of Cat’s dress up. It was tight and easily sat on her hips. Looking in Cat’s eyes she slowly came to her knees. Cat kept their eyes locked. 

Then Kara’s eyes slipped closed as she pressed a kiss to Cat’s thigh. Cat’s heart rate picked up in anticipation. Kara kissed her way inward slowly. Cat parted her legs to give her room. Kara easily slipped the lacey thong from Cat’s hips. The closer to her center Kara came, the more shallow Cat’s breathes became. 

Finally, Kara’s tongue came out to tease against Cat. She took a sharp breath in and the sound encouraged Kara. She licked at Cat’s entrance a few times and then dragged her tongue over the whole length of Cat’s folds, ending with a strong roll over her clit. Cat groaned loudly and braced her hands on the edge of the desk, leaning into Kara’s mouth. 

Kara could taste how ready Cat was and there was something empowering about knowing that Cat Grant wanted her. She rolled her tongue over Cat’s clit again and again. 

Sweat was forming on Cat’s forehead and she let out a barely audible, “God, Kara.” It was the most amazing thing Cat had felt in a very, very long time. Kara flattened out her tongue and dragged it up again, over Cat’s clit, achingly slow. Then she lightly pinched with her teeth. Cat’s body involuntarily kicked into her. 

Kara couldn’t believe this was happening. She loved how Cat’s body was responding to her. 

Then Cat tugged a little on her hair, wanting Kara to kiss her, needing her closer. Kara understood and quickly rose, letting her fingers do the work her tongue had been doing. She stood and kissed Cat passionately. 

Cat could taste herself on Kara’s mouth and she knew that Kara knew how badly she wanted her. Her body was giving away all the feelings that she had been trying desperately to hide. But right now she didn’t care. This was amazing. Someone like Kara, wanting someone like her. It was like the heavens had opened up and given her a gift. 

Cat was so close to shattering in Kara’s arms. She bucked against her hand as she felt Kara’s movements through her whole body. 

Where Cat wanted to keep her eyes open and look at every nuance of Kara’s face and body while she came, Kara wanted to hear it. She closed her eyes and put her face cheek to cheek with Cat’s. She listened to the shallow breathes and tiny gasps. She heard every single imperceptible moan from the back of Cat’s throat. She heard the rustle of the fabric of Cat’s dress. She could even hear the sound of Cat’s fingernails scratching over her skin. Every sound was a treasure. 

Then Cat let out one labored word, “Harder.” 

Kara obliged and pushed harder and faster against Cat’s clit. Cat saw an explosion of color against the back of her eye lids, like fireworks in her mind. With one more long moan, her orgasm wracked her small body. 

Kara held her tight while the tremors worked their way through Cat. Cat laid her head against Kara’s shoulder and her hands laid lightly on her bare hips. Kara had almost forgotten that she was completely naked. She loved the feeling of Cat’s hands on her bare skin. 

Kara clung to Cat, not wanting to release her. She knew that once they separated, this moment would be lost. Cat would be gone and she would be left alone again. 

When Cat’s breathing evened out, she finally lifted her head and looked at Kara. Cat’s hair was a little messy and her cheeks were still a little flushed. She looked amazing. Kara reached up and ran the tip of her finger from Cat’s forehead and slowly down to her chin. Cat tilted her head into the touch, keeping her eyes on Kara. She didn’t think anyone had ever touched her as sweetly as Kara did. 

Cat looked relaxed. Really relaxed. Her perfect posture was replaced by a slight slump and she let herself lean back into Kara’s embrace. Kara’s arms were quickly wrapped around her again. 

Kara quietly asked, “You okay?”

She felt Cat nod against her shoulder and she smiled. Then Cat mumbled, “It’s just been a while.” After a moment she added, “And it was good.”

Kara smiled again. She knew Cat had said it because she knew that Cat knew how insecure Kara could be about pleasing her, at anything. 

Cat picked her head back up again and she leaned in to place one last kiss on Kara’s lips. It was tender and it was slow and Kara knew it was about to be over. 

Cat pulled back and looked at her for a second. Then she swallowed hard and glanced away. When she looked back at her, Kara saw the shift in her demeanor. No one else would have, but Kara did. Cat was pulling away again. 

She cleared her throat and pointed toward Kara’s clothes on the floor in a few different spots. “Maybe we should, um,” her voice trailed off. 

“Yeah,” was all Kara said as she turned to get dressed. While her back was turned Cat quickly reached down and put her panties back on, not wanting to be the least bit vulnerable. She smoothed out her hair. Then she slowly retrieved Kara’s cardigan from the floor. They stepped up to each other and Cat reached out to give it to her. Kara took it with a sad face. 

Cat saw the downcast expression and she felt her heart cracking. This was what she was afraid of. The inevitably of hurting Kara. She had to get out of there. 

“I, um,” Cat was faltering. It wasn’t like her. She closed her eyes and willed her mind to pull itself together. “I should get back to my office.”

Kara nodded. “Yeah,” she said again. 

With a last look, Cat went to open the door, but the knob didn’t turn. She remembered that she’d locked it. She awkwardly unlocked it and bolted from the room. 

And there Kara was, alone again, her arms wrapped around herself. 

As the day wore on, both women were torturing themselves. Cat was guilt ridden that she had given in again. She couldn’t keep doing this. It was uncharacteristic behavior. It was unprofessional. Even worse, she could see how hurtful it was to Kara. She was doing the very thing she had been afraid of doing. This needed to be over. 

Kara, on the other hand, was thinking of a hundred possible ways to get through to Cat. She knew how scared Cat was. She had watched her for years, keeping people at a distance. But Kara knew that Cat felt the same about her that she did about Cat. 

She also knew that Cat was going to retreat even further into herself the longer she was left with her own thoughts. Kara remembered her words to Cat earlier that day. ‘I'll wait.’ 

She had meant it. It would be painful and it might be long. But Cat was worth waiting for. Kara was sure of it. She checked the time. People would be leaving. She needed to see Cat before she left. She needed to remind her. 

Kara stood and summoned some Supergirl courage. And some Kara Danvers compassion. She left her office and made her way across the bullpen. Mostly everyone had gone. She saw Cat typing behind her desk. 

She approached and knocked at the door. Cat stopped her typing and looked up, but she didn’t say anything. 

“I thought we should talk,” Kara told her. But Cat was still just looking at her. She slipped her glasses off and gave the smallest nod. She still didn’t say anything. 

So Kara continued, stepping farther into the office. “Cat, I know you’re scared.” She watched as Cat’s eyes immediately dropped to the floor. “But you need to know that I’m not. I’m not the least bit afraid of this.”

That wasn’t what Cat had expected. She slowly brought her eyes back to Kara’s. Kara kept talking. “I want to be with you. It would make the happiest person in the world. I know that you think you’re just going to hurt me, or that I’m just going to hurt you, and you know what, we will.” 

Kara stepped in front of the desk, holding Cat’s eyes with her own as Cat’s lips parted while she listened to Kara’s soft voice. “People hurt each other, Cat. They don’t mean to, but they do. And you and I will hurt each other. It’s inevitable.” Her tone grew more confident when she said, “But I won’t leave you. I’m not going to go anywhere at the first sign of trouble. I’m not going to run away from you the moment that you make things difficult. I want this, and everything that goes along with it.”

Cat finally spoke in a whisper. “Kara, you have no idea what you’re talking about. You think you know me, but you don’t.” Cat’s eyes betrayed her again and Kara could see the sadness in them. “You see who I am here and you’ve had glimpses into my life, but you don’t know my past.” Cat shook her head. “I don’t just make things difficult, I make them impossible.” 

Kara quickly said, “Why can’t we just try? Let’s just try.” She was almost pleading. 

Cat shook her head and stood. She began gathering her things to leave. She couldn’t handle this. She had finally resolved to end this and Kara comes here asking for more? No. 

“There’s no point in trying, Kara. You’re not hearing me. This needs to be over.” She stopped and took a breath. The guilt was heavy. She need to sound sure. She looked at Kara and said, matter of factly, “I’m sorry. I let things get out of hand. I took advantage of you and I can’t tell you how ashamed I am of that.” Tears stung her eyes, though she held them at bay. 

“Cat, you didn’t take advantage of me. And I don’t want you to feel ashamed. I wanted every minute of what happened today. And the other night. I wanted to be with you. I want to be with you.” 

Kara hazarded to call Cat out on her feelings. “I know you have feelings for me, too.”

Cat schooled her features. She clenched her jaw. She tried to make her face as hard as possible, but she knew the hardness didn’t reach her eyes. But she needed to push Kara away. It was for her own good. 

Then Cat said, “Kara, that was just sex. And you need to forget it.”

Silence. 

It stretched out for long seconds. It took every ounce of will power for Cat to maintain her hard exterior. 

Kara knew Cat was lying but the words still cut deep. She barely whispered. If she talked any louder her voice would crack. “I know you don’t mean that.”

Cat’s flight instinct was back and in high alert. She gathered her things and made a beeline passed Kara and for the door. 

Kara called after her, “I meant it.”

Cat stopped. She looked at Kara over her shoulder because if she turned back toward her she knew she would never leave the room. 

“I’ll wait,” Kara said. 

Cat turned away and continued out the door and off the floor and out of the building. Kara was left alone, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I really hope Cat gets her sh*# together in the next chapter.


	3. The Third Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I usually update much faster. Sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the final part.

The next few days were difficult for both women. For Kara, the hours ticked by at a glacial pace. She checked the clock constantly while she was at work. When she was home, she went to bed as soon as she could just to end the day. 

For Cat, morning, afternoon, and night blurred together until she wasn’t even sure what day it was anymore. Her mind was exhausted. She avoided Kara, shutting herself in her office. 

When they were alone at night, they couldn’t stop thinking about each other. Kara thought about how Cat’s body felt in her arms. She thought about the emotion behind every single kiss that Cat gave her. More than anything, she missed Cat. 

Cat tossed and turned in her bed. Though the physical part of what had happened between them was amazing, Cat missed the one person she felt like she could be open to. Without Kara, she bottled up inside of herself. She fought the urge to cry, feeling sorry for herself. 

She was trying to trust that she had done the right thing, pushing Kara away. But every time Kara lingered in the bullpen until she caught Cat’s eye, Cat could see that she was hurting. She would turn her head away and doubt would creep in. 

Then there was the one thought that she couldn’t shake. Kara said she would wait. No one in her life had ever been willing to be so patient with her. Cat was stubborn. Thus far, she had been too stubborn for anyone else to think she was worth the fight. But Kara thought she was worth the fight. 

The next morning, Cat and Carter were getting ready for the day. They sat quietly at the breakfast table before leaving to take Carter to school. He was finishing his breakfast while Cat returned emails on her phone. 

She glanced up at Carter. She had woken up thinking of Kara just as she had fallen asleep thinking of her. She tilted her head while she watched Carter. 

“Carter,” she said, getting his attention. 

“Uh huh,” he said back, his eyes on the graphic novel he was reading. 

“What do you think of Kara?” Cat tried to sound casual.

Carter immediately looked up at her with a smile. “Kara’s awesome!” 

Cat smiled at his enthusiasm. She completely agreed. “Get your things together,” she told him gently. 

When they were walking out the door, Cat asked Carter, still confused about the blurry days, “Is today Friday?” He nodded to her. “Remember your dad is picking you up after school.” He nodded again. 

They drove to school and Cat watched Carter until he was inside the building. She looked up at the familiar skyline and headed toward downtown. She could see the CatCo building from Carter’s school. Her first thought was that Kara was in that building. 

She thought about Carter’s immediate reaction to her question. ‘Kara’s awesome.’ Even Carter understood. 

Maybe it was the few days apart, or maybe her guilt was finally beginning to dissipate, but Cat felt suddenly hopeful. She wanted to see Kara. She was ready to see Kara. 

She walked across the CatCo lobby quickly and rode the elevator up with a little anxiousness. As soon as the door opened, she stepped off. Instead of heading straight to her office, she took a left and headed toward Kara’s office. 

The door was ajar. She approached slowly and gave a light knock. When there was no answer, she pushed the door open. Empty. No Kara. Cat didn’t realize that she had been smiling until she felt the smile fade at seeing the empty room. 

Maybe Kara had felt the same feeling this morning and she was already in Cat’s office. Cat made her way through the bullpen and looked inside her office. No Kara. She glanced out at the balcony. No Kara. 

Then she noticed Winn and James at the door of James’ office. They were talking animatedly. Cat should have guessed. Supergirl was needed. 

She walked up to them and put a hand on one hip. Winn glanced up and cut off what he was saying in mid sentence as she came over. Cat asked, “Where is she?”

James and Winn feigned confusion and just looked at each other. Winn asked, innocently, “Where’s who, Ms. Grant?”

Cat rolled her eyes. “I can’t tell you how tiresome I am becoming of the employees I trust the most treating me like an idiot.”

James spoke up. “Uh, I’m not sure what you mean.”

But Winn quickly asked, with a cute grin, “We’re the employees you trust the most?” Cat glared at him, affectively wiping the grin off his face. 

“I just want to know that she’s safe,” Cat told them. 

James communicated without really answering the question, “Um, Ms. Grant, we’re not sure who you’re talking about, but I’m sure whoever it is, they’re safe.”

Cat understood and gave him a grateful nod. She headed to her office. When she was behind her desk, she sighed deeply. Why did Supergirl have to have an emergency this morning of all mornings?

Across the desert, outside the city, at the DEO, Alex was briefing Kara on the latest alien threat when her phone gave a message alert. She pulled it out and opened the message. It was from James. 

‘Cat is asking about you, I think.’

Kara sighed and dropped her shoulders. She looked up at Alex and her sister saw something was wrong. She stopped her briefing. “What is it?”

Kara hesitated. Why this morning of all mornings? “Cat was asking where I am,” she said quietly. Alex’s expression became compassionate when Kara added, “Finally.”

Of course she had told Alex everything. “Let’s get this done quickly so you can get back. She’s going to get wise one of these days.” Alex busied herself getting her gear ready.

“She already knows,” Kara said. Alex stopped and looked at her. 

“Are you sure?” Kara nodded. “Why hasn’t she said anything?” After a thought, she amended, “Why hasn’t she said anything recently?”

Kara sighed again. “I don’t know. I think she’s trying to respect my choices. But I knew she knew. The first time. On the balcony.”

“Yeah, yeah, got it.” Alex held up her hands, not wanting Kara to go any further. She had already gotten full details on both times. Alex came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Do you think this is what’s coming between you two?” She indicated Kara’s super suit.

“No,” Kara answered. “Cat’s fear is what’s coming between us.” She thought for a moment. “But secrets never help.” Alex nodded. 

Then she restated what she said earlier. “Let’s get this done. You need to get back.” Kara gave a thankful smile. 

But hours later, they were still working. The operation had taken much longer than they anticipated. The alien had sent them on a wild goose chase and they were flying and driving all over the city to find him. 

Finally after a three pronged attack involving Supergirl, Alex and her agents, and a couple helicopters, they had the alien in custody. 

Back at the DEO, he was being processed and contained when Kara’s phone alerted her to another message. It was from Cat. 

‘Are you alright? Whatever is happening is taking you much longer than usual. Please be safe.’

She showed the message to Alex. “Oh yeah,” Alex confirmed, “she definitely knows.”

“I have to go,” Kara said, apologetically. 

“Go, we can take it from here.” Kara turned to leave and Alex called after her, “Why don’t you try just talking this time.” Kara threw an embarrassed smile back over her shoulder. 

She flew as fast as she could. Evening was coming. Cat might already be gone. She remembered that this was Carter’s father’s weekend. Cat usually stayed later those Fridays. She flew faster and hurriedly changed her clothes the second she hit the CatCo roof. 

She rushed down the stairs and onto the office floor. The bullpen had cleared out, but one person remained. She crossed the space quickly and went through Cat’s office. She stopped when she reached the balcony door. 

She looked out and saw Cat, looking over the cityscape, drink in hand. She stayed at the door for a minute, settling her nerves, and simply watching the woman. 

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open. She saw Cat smile without looking up to see who it was. Kara took a few steps toward her. Cat lifted her eyes to meet Kara’s. They watched each other for a minute. 

Then Cat asked, “Are you okay?” 

Kara nodded slowly. She came closer. She moved without thinking. She was tired of thinking. This was the time. She knew if she hesitated, she would find another excuse. She pulled off her glasses and tucked them into her pocket. Cat’s lips parted when she understood what was happening. 

Then Kara reached up and pulled her hair down from its bun, letting it fall around her shoulders. Cat stood there, taking her in. 

Kara’s heart was pounding. She waited for Cat to say something but Cat was just looking at her. 

So she said, “I wanted to tell you-,”

But Kara was quickly cut off when Cat pressed her lips to hers. “Mmm,” was the only sound Kara was able to make then. She melted into Cat, realizing just how much she had missed her. Her arms were quickly around the shorter woman’s waist, pulling her in, kissing her again and again. 

When they pulled back, breathing hard, Cat asked, with her eyes still closed, “Why now?”

Kara leaned her forehead into Cat’s and held her close and answered, “I don’t want any secrets between us.” They let the reveal settle between them. Then she asked Cat, “Why were you looking for me this morning?”

Cat opened her eyes and looked at Kara. She didn’t know how to answer. The familiar anxiousness set in. “I,” she began, trying to finish the sentence. “I, uh,” but she couldn’t. She wanted to tell Kara how awful these last few days had been. She wanted to tell her that she would never leave her again. But she knew that was a lie. 

Kara could see the inner conflict that was playing out in Cat’s head reflected in her eyes. She tried to calm her by saying, “It doesn’t matter. We’re here, now. That’s all that matters.” 

Cat was grateful for Kara’s constant understanding. The anxious feeling subsided. She reached up and lightly put her hand on Kara’s face. Finally free of the glasses, Cat took a moment to look at her deep, blue eyes. Then she reached the other hand up and ran her fingers the full length of Kara’s long hair. Kara closed her eyes. She loved the way Cat touched her. 

She couldn’t help herself, she leaned back in and kissed Cat again. Cat responded instantly. She drew her tongue over Kara’s bottom lip and they quickly deepened their kisses. 

It was a matter of seconds before hands were wandering under clothes. They felt so warm to each other.

Cat wanted to tell Kara how she felt, but the words were stuck in her head. So, instead, she tried to put the words into every kiss and every touch, hoping Kara could feel them. 

It was easier for Kara. As soon as Cat's lips went to her neck, Kara told her, “I missed you so much.” Then she took in a loud breath at Cat’s mouth lightly sucked at her pulse point. 

Kara couldn't help it. The words kept coming. “This feels so good, Cat.” And Cat was driven forward by Kara's encouragement. She tangled her fingers in the hair at the back of Kara’s head and kissed her mouth, hard. 

Kara pushed back against her and Cat's lips went back down to her neck and she started pulling Kara's shirt up around her torso. Kara tried to hold the words in. She knew they would be too much, but they came out without her permission when she said, “I love you.”

Cat froze. 

Kara felt Cat’s muscles tensing under her hands. She desperately wished she could suck the words back in, but they hung in the air, pushing their way between Cat and Kara. 

Kara shut her eyes tight, willing Cat to stay put. But Cat pulled away from her. Before she could run away, Kara held onto her hand and whispered, “Stay with me.” But Cat’s hand slipped out of hers. “Cat, please, don't run away from me.”

But it was like somehow the words ‘don't run’ triggered Cat’s running reflex. She took a few steps back, fear overtaking her. She turned and left the balcony. She grabbed her purse and walked quickly to the elevator, smashing the button. 

It opened immediately and she practically jumped in, pushing the down button. The doors closed and she forced herself not to look up at Kara who had followed her as far as the door of the office. 

As soon as she felt the movement of the elevator she shut her eyes and fought back the tears. But they came anyway. She cursed her own cowardice as a sob escaped her throat. She moved unconsciously when the doors opened. She wiped her eyes and walked across the lobby to the doors. She walked outside where the sun was setting. She made her way across CatCo Plaza to the few exclusive parking spots. She climbed into her expensive car. 

Once in the safety of the car, Cat closed her eyes and leaned her head against the steering wheel. She was such a fool. The most perfect person on the planet confesses her love and Cat runs. What the hell was wrong with her? 

She turned on the car and drove off. Though she didn't know where to go. She began driving aimlessly. Before she knew it, she was outside of the city and almost to a familiar spot. 

She drove up to the bluff and put the car in park. It was almost dark, like it had been that night. Cat got out of the car and looked up to the spot where she and Supergirl had first looked each other in the eyes. She's smiled a little at the memory. Cat hadn't meant to say, ‘It’s you.’ It had just come out at the instant recognition. 

She wasn't sure exactly what it was that had given Kara away. After all, Kara and Supergirl looked very different. But there was just something that Cat saw. She knew. She had been surprised. Shocked was something that didn't happen to Cat after so many years in her business. But she was certainly surprised.

But over the next few months, it had become more and more easy to see the resemblance. And not just in the looks. Kara became more confident and more caring. She pushed Cat more to do the right thing. And Cat took the push. Kara really had changed her. 

Cat had been hard before Supergirl. She’d had to be. After twenty-five years and a long string of bad break ups, she had been left with two amazing sons and a very fragile heart. 

A very, very fragile heart. 

Then Kara came along. Cat hadn't expected her feelings for the younger woman. She had felt affection for Kara for a long time, even before Supergirl. But after Supergirl, simple affection had blossomed into something much more. 

Cat turned and looked back to the city. She loved National City. Even more than Kara did. After Adam’s father took him away, Cat had decided to stay in National City for the long haul. The city had become a part of her. CatCo was born here. So was Carter. Her whole life was here. 

And the city loved her back. She had become an icon there. People looked to her. And she looked to them more than they knew. The only other person who had that shared relationship with this city was Kara. 

Cat and Kara were cut from different sides of the same cloth. She knew that Kara understood her in a way that no one else in her life ever would. How could she pass that up? Whether it lasted or not. 

She got back in the car. 

She drove back toward the city and the closer she came, the harder her heart started beating. Hopefully, Kara had been able to forgive her one last time. 

She made her way back to downtown and through the residential areas that were peppered around until she came to Kara’s neighborhood. She found Kara’s building and parked. 

She sat in her car for a long time. She closed her eyes. If she stayed here debating, she would talk herself out of it again. It was now or never. She quickly opened the car door got out. She walked onto the sidewalk and into Kara’s building, her hesitation finally gone. 

She made her way up the stairs to Kara’s floor and found herself face to face with Kara’s door. 

She lifted her hand to knock and stopped herself. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes to calm her nerves. Then she ran her fingers through her hair and pinched her cheeks a couple times, trying to bring out some color on her fair skin. With one last breath out, she knocked. 

After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, Cat heard the lock turn on the door and Kara opened it wide with a hopeful look. Cat knew she must have used her x-ray vision to see who was at the door. 

The side of her lips quirked up as she looked at Kara. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing sweat pants and a thread bare t-shirt. She didn’t have any makeup on and she looked beautiful. 

They stood there, watching each other. Kara could see it on her face. Cat was on the brink. Kara wanted her desperately and she was almost hers. If Cat could just let herself…

“I love you, too.” 

Cat said it quietly and sincerely. For a second, Kara thought she had heard wrong. But then she saw the small smile forming on Cat’s gorgeous lips and Kara breathed out a short, relieved laugh. It made Cat smile more. 

Kara quickly reached out and grabbed Cat by the arm, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind her. She wrapped her up in her arms, tight and secure, and Cat didn’t resist. 

“I’m sorry,” Cat whispered against her shoulder. 

But Kara shook her head. “No apologies. You’re here.” Then after a moment she added, a little sarcastically, “Just don’t run out this time.”

Cat laughed a little at that and pulled back to look at her. “I'm not going anywhere.” 

Their eyes locked and Kara leaned in slowly and pressed her lips to Cat’s. Cat kissed her back and pulled Kara in closer. Their lips came apart and back together as Cat slipped her hands up to Kara’s face. 

Kara felt a tingly sensation running through her and settling in her stomach. She fought the urge to kiss Cat more and she slowly pulled their lips apart. Cat leaned in to keep kissing her, but Kara pulled back. 

“So, um,” Kara said, “my sister said that we should try just talking.”

Cat smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “Just talking?” Then she kissed Kara’s jaw. She suddenly pulled back and asked, sharply, “What have you told your sister about us?”

Kara gave an apologetic look and told Cat, “You should probably know that I tell my sister pretty much everything.”

Cat dropped her head against Kara’s shoulder and muttered, “Does she hate me?” 

Kara laughed. “No, she doesn’t hate you. Like I said, I tell her everything. Including how amazing you are.”

Cat put her arms around Kara’s waist lightly. She was enjoying this new closeness. Just holding each other. But Kara was right, they needed to talk. 

So Cat sighed and said, “Okay, let’s talk.”

Kara took Cat’s hands from behind her waist and led her to the sofa in Kara’s small living area. Cat quickly glanced around as Kara pulled her. She liked Kara’s place. It small but trendy and neat. There were lots of bright colors and Cat thought the place reflected Kara well. 

They sat down and Cat held on to Kara’s hand like a lifeline. She couldn’t meet her eyes. She had been avoiding this moment with everything in her. Kara could see how uncomfortable Cat was. 

“Hey,” Kara said, touching Cat’s face to get her to look at her. “It’s okay.” She tried to sound reassuring. “You want a drink?”

“God, yes,” Cat quickly responded. 

Kara laughed a little. “Okay, hang on.” She knew what Cat liked so she went to the kitchen and pulled a tumbler from the cabinet and poured Cat’s favorite, which Kara just happened to have on hand. 

She came back and handed Cat the glass. Cat threw her head back and downed it almost before Kara could sit back down. Kara’s eye brows went up. 

“Wow, you really hate talking,” she said to Cat. 

Cat ignored the comment, because, yes, she did. At least about her feelings. She set the glass down on the coffee table and looked at Kara. 

Cat asked her, “What now?” 

“Why don’t we start with why you ran out on me,” Kara said. 

Cat opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. She looked away. When she looked back, she asked, “Can we start with something simpler?”

Kara smiled. She half expected Cat to jump up and bolt for the door. But she could see that Cat wanted to try. 

“When did you first know I was Supergirl?”

Cat gave her a small smile at the question. That was certainly something she didn’t mind talking about. 

“The night you kidnapped me in my car and left me stranded on the bluff,” Cat told her. Kara laughed. “I was there. I drove up there just before I came here.”

Kara shook her head, slowly. “You knew from the very beginning.” She should have known. Cat had known her for a long time and she was the most observant person Kara knew. “Why were you up there tonight?”

Cat hesitated. Then she told Kara, “I needed to think. About us.”

“What did you decide?”

“That no one else has ever put in the effort to make things work with me that you already have.” It was hard for Cat to say. She hated sounding insecure. “Kara,” she looked at the floor, “I’ve been hurt a lot. And I’ve hurt people a lot.” 

She stopped talking and words hung in the air. She didn’t know what else to say. 

Kara gently took her hand. “You're not the same person you were then.” Cat finally looked back up. “I’m just asking that you give me a chance, give this a chance.” She stroked the back of Cat’s hand and added, “I just want to make you happy.”

Cat scooted a little closer to her on the sofa and reached up to barely graze her finger tips across Kara’s cheek. 

She told Kara, “No one has ever said the things you say to me.”

Kara knit her eye brows together. She suddenly felt badly for Cat. “You mean that I want to make you happy.” Cat just nodded a little. Then Kara thought about Cat’s mother, who was so demanding and never offered praise. Cat’s ex husband, who didn’t even put up a fight when Cat left him. Adam’s father, who ended up moving as far away from Cat as he could. 

Kara pulled Cat into her, wrapping her up as she had at the door, as tight as she could. She tucked Cat’s head under her chin and she felt Cat relax against her. 

“You deserve to be happy, Cat,” Kara said, quietly. 

Cat took a deep breath, trying not to cry. Letting Kara hold her while finally opening herself up felt so liberating. 

“I ran out on you because I was scared.” Cat knew that Kara knew it was because she was afraid, but this was the first time Cat had confessed it. “I don’t even know how to say what I was afraid of. All of it. I think I’d lost hope in the idea of happily ever after being for me.” She confessed a little more, “I’m still scared of this not working. I don’t really know what’ll happen to me-,” but Kara interrupted. 

“You don’t need to worry about that. This is going to work.” Kara seemed so sure that it gave Cat confidence. 

They stayed on the sofa for a while. Cat was drawing strength from Kara’s steady embrace. After several minutes Cat said, “Ask me something else.”

Kara thought for a moment, then smiled and asked, “What’s your favorite color?”

Cat laughed a little. “That’s all you can think of?”

“Well, I’m surprised to say that I actually don’t know,” Kara said, placing a kiss on Cat’s hair. 

“Well, um, probably blue. Or green. Sometimes purple,” Cat answered. “Oh, I like coral.” Then she thought some more and said, “I don’t like pastels.”

Kara laughed, “Okay, I get it, you don’t have a favorite color.” 

Cat smiled. “Ask me something else.”

Kara was enjoying this. She thought some more. “What did you mean the other day when you said that you make things impossible?”

Cat sighed. She took a pause before answering. “Kara, you know how I can be. I snap for no reason, I’m sarcastic, I’m pushy.” She paused again for a moment. It was difficult to scroll through all of her shortcomings. “I work all the time. The TV at home is always on the news. All the TVs. I take every call, I answer every email. I’m selfish, I’m arrogant-,”

“Stop,” Kara said, quietly. Cat closed her eyes and breathed out. 

“You need to know what you’re getting into,” Cat told her. 

“I don't think of those things when I think of you,” Kara tried to reassure her. 

“Maybe you should.”

Kara asked her, “Do you think you can change?” 

Cat took a moment to think. Then Kara felt her nod against her chest and Cat said a simple, “Yes.” 

Kara kissed her hair again. “Then we’ll work on it.” After a second, she added, “But I love you just like this.”

Cat pulled away just enough to look at Kara’s eyes. She shook her head a little. “I want so much to give you everything that would make you happy.” She ran her eyes over Kara’s face. “I hope that I give you even a little of what you deserve.”

Kara smiled at her. The corner of Cat’s lips turned up ever so slightly. Then Kara saw something familiar in her eyes. Cat leaned forward and pressed her lips to Kara’s. It was gentle. It was slow. Kara lifted a hand to Cat’s face and parted her lips to let Cat kiss her more fully. 

They pulled back and watched each other. Cat looked relaxed and Kara knew she wasn’t running this time. Kara said, “You ask me something.”

Cat thought. She shook her head and gave Kara a small laugh. “I can’t think of a thing.”

Kara smiled at that and they quickly came back together, kissing each other more passionately. They stayed on the sofa like that for a while, taking their time. They didn’t have to rush this time. They would stop kissing long enough to look at each other, then they would kiss with even more emotion. 

Cat used her tongue to explore Kara’s mouth more than she had before. Kara ran her fingers through Cat’s hair over and over, lightly massaging her scalp. 

Finally, Cat slowly ran her hands down to the hem of Kara’s shirt. She reached underneath and barely passed her finger tips over the skin of Kara’s stomach. The light touch spurred Kara, and she breathed in, kissing Cat a little harder. 

Kara worked her way up to stand, not taking her eyes off Cat’s. Taking her hands, she gently pulled Cat up and down the hallway. 

The second they were in her bedroom, Kara’s hands were all over Cat. She felt the stirring in her belly and the tingling throughout her body as Cat touched and kissed her. She had never felt anything like this woman. 

Cat tore her mouth away from Kara’s and went straight to the now customary sensitive spot on her neck. Kara responded immediately with a soft moan and quickly started working the buttons on Cat’s blouse. As soon as the buttons were open, Cat pulled the shirt off herself and tossed it aside, reaching her arms around Kara’s shoulders. 

She slowed them down and let herself feel Kara’s hands on her skin. On the small of her back. On her rib cage, under her breasts. Across her shoulders and down the length of her back. It was the third time, but it was the first time Cat had felt Kara’s hands on her. 

She stopped kissing Kara and buried her head in the crook of Kara’s neck. Kara understood. She broke contact and took a quick moment and pulled her t-shirt over her head letting it fall to the floor. She wrapped her arms around Cat and pulled her flush against her. Cat shut her eyes tight and held on to Kara for dear life. 

The skin on skin contact was so warm. Cat could only stay still for a short time before she was peppering kisses on Kara’s shoulder, then on her chest. She moved her hands down to cup Kara’s breasts. Kara closed her eyes and leaned into Cat’s touch. 

Cat looked her in the eye and held her gaze. Kara lifted her hands to Cat’s face. They could feel each other’s breath. 

Then Cat whispered, “I didn’t mean what I said the other day.” She paused before she clarified. “It was never just sex.”

Kara gave a small nod. “I know.”

“I want you to make love to me,” Cat told her. 

Kara didn’t hesitate. She kissed Cat fully and frantically. Reaching around her back, she unhooked Cat’s bra and discarded it, continuing the constant motion of her hands all over Cat. Next, she unbuttoned Cat’s skirt and let it fall around her feet. 

Cat pushed Kara’s sweatpants and panties down and Kara’s quickly stepped out of them. Cat reached up and pulled Kara’s hair free from its ponytail, tangling her fingers in the long hair as she had just a few hours before. 

Kara needed more. She gently pushed Cat back toward the bed and Cat let her. Cat felt the back of legs bump the bed and she sat down. Kara put her hands on Cat’s torso and easily scooted her back. With a predatory look that Cat hadn’t seen before, Kara crawled on top of her. 

Kara hovered over Cat on her hands and knees. They looked at each other. Cat cupped her face and asked her, “What is it?” 

Kara was holding herself back. “This feels different,” she answered, her breathing shallow. 

Cat gave her a small smile. “This time I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here, with you.”

Kara leaned down and kissed her deep and slow. Their mouths moved against one another with familiar ease. These kisses were different. These kisses held commitment. 

Kara began kissing her way down Cat’s body. It was a privilege she hadn’t had until now. It was wonderful. Cat felt every single kiss down to her toes. Kara stopped to give attention to her small but supple breasts. She ran her tongue over each nipple and watched as each one rose up in reaction to her touch. 

Cat was already arching into Kara. Her fingers were in her hair again. Kara tried to take her time, but she wanted to do everything to Cat all at once. Her mouth found its way down Cat’s abdomen to her stomach, beautifully soft after carrying two children. 

She started to rub her hands over Cat’s legs and tenderly pushed them apart. Then she lifted her head to look at Cat, as if asking permission. Cat’s eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt Kara stop her movements. She looked at Kara and gave her the softest, smallest smile. There was a well of emotions playing across the younger woman’s face.

Cat reached for Kara’s hand and said, barely audible, “Come here.” 

Kara came back up so that they were eye to eye. Kara breathed in and out. She was getting emotional. “I love you, Cat.”

Cat wrapped a hand around the back of her head and said, “I love you, too.” They looked at each other for just one more second. Then she pulled Kara down into a searing kiss. 

Everything started to blur together then. Cat kissed her roughly and then pushed against Kara’s shoulders. She quickly flipped their positions, straddling Kara’s hips. 

She didn’t slow down. She reached down and pressed the heal of her hand against Kara’s center. Cat’s lips parted with awe as she watched Kara arch into her touch and inhale deeply. 

“You’re so beautiful, Kara,” Cat told her as she began a rhythmic movement over Kara. 

Kara could only moan in reply. Cat reached her free hand up to massage Kara’s breast. Kara immediately grabbed onto her arm and held it like a lifeline. She was already so close. 

Kara had just enough coherency left to reach her own hand between Cat’s legs and find her clit. She began to pinch and rub at it and Cat threw her head forward. She had to concentrate to keep up her movements. 

Cat pulled her hand from Kara’s breast and moved to, as gently as she could, press her fingers into Kara. She sped up her movements and Kara tried to match it, pressing harder. Cat was getting hot all over. She needed to focus on Kara or she was going to lose it. 

She closed her eyes and pushed and rubbed and flicked as well as she knew how. It only took a couple of minutes before she felt Kara pull her hand away and move her hands to hold onto to Cat’s legs. Her back arched off the bed and she bucked into Cat again and again, until finally the orgasm took over and she moaned loudly. 

Cat watched as the flush came over Kara and her body radiated so much heat. She twitched with aftershocks as she came down. 

Cat didn’t even have time to take in Kara’s features before she felt Kara’s fingers on her again. She pushed against Cat. She used one of her legs for more leverage and Cat started grinding into her leg. 

Then it was Cat’s moans that filled the air. She propped herself up on her arms and pushed back against Kara. She made herself open her eyes and look at Kara. Kara saw the lazy, but affectionate fogginess in Cat’s eyes. Then she watched as Cat shut her eyes tight and opened her mouth to take in air as she came. 

She collapsed on top of Kara, allowing the waves to pass through her. She was breathing hard and sweating all over. Finally, she relaxed. She straightened out her legs and laid herself out on top of Kara. 

They held each other as they both recovered. Kara put her arms around Cat and stroked her back with her thumbs. After a minute, she reached over and yanked on the comforter, pulling it over them and making sure Cat was warm. 

After some time, Cat lifted her head and placed light kisses on Kara’s chest and neck. 

Kara smiled with her eyes closed. “Hmm,” she hummed, happily. “You’re still here.”

Cat smiled against her skin. She looked up. “I’m never leaving you again.” Kara heard the sincerity in her voice. 

Cat scooted off of Kara and rolled onto her side, propping up on one elbow. She smiled at Kara. “I thought of a question,” she said. 

Kara smiled back. “If you were able to think of a question, then I need to do better next time.”

Cat touched her face. “You definitely don’t need to do better.”

Kara blushed a little and asked, “What’s the question?”

Cat’s smile faded and she paused. She insecurely bit her bottom lip and slowly asked, “Why do you love me?” 

Kara couldn’t believe she was asking that. She leaned over and tenderly kissed Cat’s lips. She answered without having to think. 

“Cat, you are everything there is to be.” She took a breath, wrangling her excitement at finally being able to tell Cat how she felt. “You are hard and you’re soft. You are passionate and fiery on the outside and full of compassion on the inside.” 

Cat’s face softened as she listened. Kara knew she wasn’t fishing for a compliment. Cat genuinely needed to know what Kara saw in her. So she kept telling her. “You always do the right thing, when it would benefit you to do the wrong thing. You’re not afraid of anyone. I’ve seen you stand up to people who wanted to kill you. You work for everything you have. You love with your whole self, and once you start loving, you don’t stop.”

Cat reached up to run her finger tips over Kara’s cheek. But Kara wasn’t finished. “You’re willing to give up your own happiness to protect the people you care about. You’re so tender, but you’re so rough. I love it. You’re completely crazy, but you’re the sanest person I know. You challenge me, you change me. You make me a better person, Cat.”

She saw tears glistening in Cat’s eyes. The older woman glanced away and wiped her eyes before the tears could fall. 

“Well,” she said, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

Kara laughed a little and pulled Cat back on top her. They talked quietly to each other late into the night. Cat’s fears left her with every kiss and every spoken word. When Kara fell asleep, she felt sure that she would wake up with Cat still wrapped in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
